


blitz!

by Mojihaka



Category: Blitzball - Fandom, Final Fantasy X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojihaka/pseuds/Mojihaka
Summary: A story from when I was 8.My Blitzball team and I must face our most challenging opponents yet in this "thrilling" Blitzball AU self-insert.
Kudos: 2





	blitz!

**Author's Note:**

> This gem of a story has been transcribed from its original version in my elementary school writing notebook.  
> The spelling has been thoroughly edited. The grammar and punctuation have been partially edited to try and strike a balance between readability and the original voice and illiteracy of young Mojihaka.  
> Names and places have been edited for the sake of my friends, all of whom were, naturally, inserted alongside myself.

Ever heard of Blitzball? Well, that’s what my team is playing right now.

Let's just start from the beginning. Blitzball is a game played in a big sphere of water. It’s basically an underwater version of soccer. And the goals are a big upside-down 3-d triangle. What do I usually do? I’m the goalie. I’m not an expert, but the way I play is good enough to win lots of games! G is the best at shooting, J really fast. And A and M are good at passing.

Now onto the game. The score is 7-7. 30 seconds left. G has the ball. He shoots, he scores! We won! We've won 32 games and lost 4. That’s how good we are. So far we have 2 trophies and displayed them in [our old Elementary school].

In school, at Writing, I always made a plan for our next game. Now you may think it's easy to be ys. Well you're wrong we make it look easy. It's really hard. Our next game is against the Bullnerds. Our team is called the Gamers.

* * *

We go out to the ocean to practice. And guess what? We get to do it on dolphins! We practice passing then blocking. M’s dolphin hurts its fin and it bleeds. Then I remember why that’s bad. Shark! We swim away as fast as possible, but can’t get away! Thinking fast I toss the ball to M he throws it to J he throws it to G and he hits the shark in the nose! Can you say by-by shark?!

* * *

Thursday I go watch the Bullnerds in their next game before us. I couldn’t believe how good they where! At halftime it was 27-0! And the world record for halftime was 18-5! No matter, I was recording it all on video so I could find their strategy and weakness. At the end they won 51-0! I hope I can block those shots!

After the game they got to make a winners’ speech on TV because they made a world record. They announced if they won the next game against us they would rename the game! We had to win or it would be called Bullball! We had to win for the name of Blitz!

* * *

Our game is on Monday so we practice a long time trying to make up new moves. M made up a move called the bounce shot. You bounce the ball on your knee. and then kick it in the goal. I made up a move called the star goalie. You do front flips until the ball gets close enough, then you put our arms and legs like a star.

That night I did some work on how to keep the ball safe. After about 45 minutes I got a plan.

* * *

It was time for the big game. We took our places. I didn’t tell the guys my plan. That was part of the plan. They were able to make a point a minute. But that was part of my plan. At halftime the score was 5-0. Everyone complained that I wasn’t doing my best. I wasn't. But then I told them I had a plan. They listened to me and I switched places with M. The plan was everyone tried to get the ball to me at their goal. And that's what happened and then I started spinning and spinning and spinning. And nobody could get near me. Then while the water was still spinning I shot.. and… diiinnng! Score! Everyone said it was cheating, but in the rule-book there was nothing against it. I repeated the strategy but when the score was tied I missed and the game was over.

We went to the locker room and they yelled,

  
“We’re the kings of Bullball!”

  
“Blitzball,” I corrected. “Remember when they if you _win_ _?”_

* * *

So the name stayed Bliztball. And with our new tricks we ended up with 3 more trophies at the end of the year! We even got an award for donating the most trophies! We even got a blitzball and gold paint! You can guess what it’s for.

* * *

After 3 more months we got a call from Michael Jordan wanting us to play against his team! History making time baby!

**The End**


End file.
